the lost girl
by Agent blue rose
Summary: Many of you were told the story if Peter pan and Wendy darling. Many of you may even believe me when I tell you it was real. However Wendy was not the first girl to visit neverland. Join Starla the lost girl as she leaves neverland after 2 centuries of living there to seek out the thing she always dreamed of. A home. Or maybe something better...An adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you a tale and see how well you know it.

Once upon a time long, long ago, there was a boy. A boy who never wanted to grow up. So, with the power of belief and the aid of a wishing star, that boy created a wonderful land filled with magic and fun, and any one who went there never aged.

That boys name was Peter pan.

Now many of you may have heard the story of Peter pan and Wendy darling. Well what if I were to tell you it was all true?

Yes the whole adventure was as real as you or me.

Except for one thing.

What know one was ever told was that Wendy was not, in fact the first girl to step foot on neverland.

No. Long before Wendy was even born there was a girl whom Peter met by chance. I he had been out looking for lost boys when he found her. She had been curled up in a large, battered box in a small village that would one day be known as London. She had been wearing a torn, ragged shirt and trousers with a matching cloak and had been staring out at the moon from inside the ragged shelter looking as miserable as any homeless 10 year old could be.

Peter took pity on her and offered her a place on neverland to which she happily agreed.

And so, for the next 2 centuries she became known as Starla the lost girl. And despite her being a young girl she could do anything just as well if not better as any other lost boy on neverland.

But she wasn't happy.

Sure, neverland was a wonderful place. And Peter and the other lost boys were always the best of friends to her.

But that's all they were. Friends. Not family. No one to ward away nightmares or hug you when your sad.

That's why one day, after one of their many escapes from captain hook she asked Peter if she could leave neverland.

Peter was sad of course. But would never force anyone to stay in neverland against their will so he gave consent. However, there were some conditions, that she drink a bottle of moon juice -a potion that would allow her to remain immortal once she crossed neverlands wards-, to visit neverland if she ever needed help and to always, ALWAYS, believe.


	2. back to the mainland

There was a time,

When I was alone.

Noware to go,

No place to call home,

My only friend was the man in the moon.

And even sometimes he would go away too.

-Ruth B.

-line break -

Starla was standing at the edge of the beach in neverland. It was midnight and all the lost boys were gathered to give the lost girl a proper goodbye.

Clutched In her hand was a patched and frayed backpack filled with her belongings and around her neck was a shimmering bottle of pixie dust that tinkerbell had enchanted to never run out so long as Starla believed.

Starla gave each lost boy a hug until she got to peter. He stood tall like the leader he was but sadness shone in his eyes.

Starla gave him a small smile before she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Ahhh, do ya have ta go star? "

Starla smiled at the nickname but shook her head firmly. "I'm so sorry Peter but - but I have to do this. But I promise that once I find what I'm looking for I'll visit you."

Suddenly a hopeful look sparkled in the boys eyes. "And what if you don't find it?"

"I will. I BELIEVE."

Peter smirked at the use of the word and tinkerbell circled the boys head before hovering in front of Starlas head with a sad look on her petite face. Now, normally tinkerbell hated any other girls who got close to peter. But Starla was different, Starla had been the first to touch the stubborn fairy's heart aside from Peter himself. To this day even tink herself wasn't sure what it was about Starla that had drawn her in. Maybe it was the way she treated everyone with a shy sort of respect until they gained her trust. Maybe it was how her eyes seemed to sparkle with a childlike glow whenever she saw the fairy. Maybe it was because Starla reminded her of a younger, less reckless version of Peter. Maybe it was all of it. Either way tinkerbell was sad to see the girl go and wondered if it was possible that there was a family that was worthy of the bright, shimmering treasure that was Starla.

Tinkerbell said her goodbyes and watched as neverlands brightest star walked to the edge of the beach, gave one last sad wave, and took off into the night sky.

-line break -

Starlas mind was distant as she flew towards the second star to the right. She was doing it. She was leaving neverland. She wondered how much had changed since she had been to the mainland (six years ago to a company Wendy as she traveled to see her great grandson and daughter) and she wondered how she was going to find a family. It couldn't be just any family though, it had to be THE family. The one and only group of People made just for her, who would love her and chase away her fears and would take time to memorize her and know her better than she knew herself.

And more than anything they would have to be immortal like her. Hmm... it certainly narrowed the list do

wn but not by much. There were thousands of spirits in the mainland. She sighed. She would have to do quite a bit if wondering before she found her family.

But that was okay. She would be sure to use her travels to find her place in the spirit world or, as tinkerbell would call it, her talent.

Just then she was shaken out of her thoughts as the world around her shifted and blurred as she passed the wards of neverland and entered the mainland.

Starla smiled fondly as she landed atop the big Ben and stared at the city below.

"HELLO YOUNG STAR." Came the deep, echoing voice of the man in the moon.

Starla smiled, "hello mister moon."

Manny chuckled. "AH, JUST AS POLITE AS EVER I SEE. TELL ME, WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THE MAINLAND UNACCOMPANIED BY PETER PAN AND HIS LOST BOYS?"

Starla frowned. "I left neverland."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MY CHILD?"

Starla sighed " neverland is truly a wonderful place, but what I want more than anything is a family. Can you help me mister moon?"

The moon was silent for a long time before he answered.

"I CAN."

A moon beam drifted down and enveloped Starla in its light. When I faded Starlas rags had been replaced with a knee length deep purple dress with a hood and dark green leggings. Her wild, curly, untamable hair kept out of her face by silver hair clips and the dark brown hair had a single lock of purple in it.

Her feet, as always were bare.

Starla let out a giggle of excitement as she twirled atop the Big Ben.

The moon waited until she was calm again before he spoke.

"THE FAMILY YOU SEEK IS A GROUP OF SPIRITS WHOM I CANNOT TELL YOU THE NAME OF. YOU MUST MEET THEM NATURALY AND AT THE RIGHT TIME. WHICH IS WHY I MUST ASK YOU NOT TO SEEK THEM OUT. INTEND USE YOUR TIME TO EXPLORE THE WORLD. I HAVE GIVEN YOU THE TITLE AS THE SPIRIT OF IMAGINATION. USE YOUR GIFT WELL AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS BELIEVE.

"But mister moon, the reason I came to the mainland was so I wouldn't feel alone anymore! Why do I have to wait to wait in isolation once more?"

"I KNOW YOU ARE CUNFFUSED YOUNG STAR BUT YOU MUST TRUST THAT I KNOW OF WHAT I SPEAK AND THAT YOU CAN FIND HAPPINESS ON YOUR OWN. HOWEVER I WILL GIVE YOU THIS. DEEP IN THE FOREST, NEXT TO A SMALL TOWN IN AMERICA KNOWN AS BURGES, PENSIVANIA THERE IS A SMALL HOUSE IN THE TREES. THIS IS MY GIFT TO YOU. YOU ARE DESTINED FOR GREAT THINGS YOUNG STAR. YOU MUST LEARN TO LIVE RATHER THAN LETTING YOUR LIFE BE CLOUDED BY A SINGLE PURPOSE."

Starla nodded sadly. "I understand."

And with that she parted ways with the moon headed to burgess and towards her future.

-line break -

Hey guys! I'm back and I hope you like this but before I sign out I want to tell you something. I have several Ideas for this story for a villain, they are...

-pitch black

-spirit of fire

-spirit of Halloween

So in your reviews tell me who it should be and, as always,

I'll see you on the other side-TA


	3. of monkeys and hollow trees

Crashed to the floor when I moved in

This little bungalow with some strange new friends

-vanessa carlton

-!-!-

Starla wasn't sure how she know how to get to burgess, or how far into the forest to go, or even which tree was hers but here she was. Sitting on a large sturdy branch, in a large, sturdy tree pearing into a large whole in the tree filled with pillows, a blanket, and a large leatherbound book.

She smiled. This cozy little nook of a Hideout was just like her tree back in neverland. The only thing that was missing was the whole in the worn wall were tinkerbell often slept when peter was off on solo aadventures. Starla crept into the hollow and searched the walls hopefully but found nothing.

Starla sighed and wrapped the blanket around her small form to protect against the chilly fall air. She then picked up the leather book in the corner curiosly only to find the pages were blank. Starla was about to slam the book shut in frustration only to be startled by a soft chattering sort of noise.

Starla let out a squeak of her own and looked around in alarm. There, in the corner of the hollow sat a small monkey, no larger than Starlas hand.

"Hello there." Starla wispered gently, reaching her hand out towards the small creature. The monkey backed away instantly in alarm.

"Hey, hey!" Starla cooed, "I won't hurt you. Please don't go." The monkey sniffed her hand coutiosly before skittering up her arm and snuggling up on her shoulder. Starla giggled in delight.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of monkey you are..."

At the sound of her question, ink began to seep into the book that lay open in her lap, forming detailed notes and sketches of a monkey that looked just like the one before her.

Starla seized the book and began reading intently. The book told her that the little monkey was a marmoset, usually found in the tropics - save for this one which was obviously sent by mister moon - and the one on her shoulder was female as proven by the dark stripes on her tail.

Said monkey began chittering softly and petting Starlas hair with her paws.

Starla giggled once more as she began to think of names for her new companion. Suddenly the answer came to her.

"Hmm, peter named me Starla because he says I shine like one so I'll call you glimmer since that's what stars do."

Glimmer nodded in aproval at her new name and curled up in Starlas lap, claiming the lost girl as her own.

A yawn escaped Starla as she relized just how much her journey had taken out of her. She yawned again and curled up, her head on a pillow that was ironically shaped like a star fell asleep with Glimmer in her arms and the moon shining down on her.

-line break quote -follow the pretty bird across the sky -

The next day Starla was dashing through burgess excitedly with Glimmer clinging to her shoulder. Starla jumped over a large Crack in the sidewalk playfully only to trip over her dress for the umpteenth time. Starla huffed grumpy as she dusted herself off and sidestepped lightly to avoid being walked through.

Glimmer, however was not so lucky, her tail going through the business man's arm. The marmoset shivered at the hollowness that filled her being for several seconds before looking at her star girl to make sure she had not suffered the same fate.

Once she was sure Starla had not been walked through she leapt off the girls shoulder and urged her to follow her to the park.

When they arived, Starla climbed up a tree to avoid being walked through and whatched in amusement as the village boys harassed the girls and ran about in a mock battle.

However, she couldn't help but frown longingly as she whatched mothers and father's play with their children and siblings chase each other playfully.

Starla tore her gaze from the painfully happy scene and pulled her book from it's satchel.

"Hey book, do you have anything that can Chang my hair?"

While the clips the moon had given her had helped, she had already lost several and her wild hair was dangling in her face in the most annoying way.

Fortunately the book always seemed to know what to do and filled itself with dozens of pictures of different hair types and colors, each one with its own sort of spell that would no doubt change her hair to look like the style she chose.

After a few moments of searching she found n illustration of long, dark blue Hair with a few locks of various lengths separated by little gold cords on the ends. It was strange no doubt but Starla couldn't help but love it. She recited the spell and felt her scalp tingle with magic before the page of hairstyles melted into a mirror, giving Starla a glimpse of herself.

She had the same pale face everyone born in London had but with a tint of pink to it from two centuries of sun and adventure. Her hair was now that of the picture she had chosen which seemed to compliment her eyes which were so dark that they were almost purple. Her frame was small and thin from the years of starvation and abandonment she had faced before neverland. But she wasn't bony either. And she had a birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon one her neck, slightly hidden by her long hair.

She had never seen her face before and stared mesmerized at her reflection for a few minutes before the mirror vanished leaving the pages of her book blank once more.

Suddenly and idea came to her. If the book knew spells to change her hair it must know other spells right?

" book, please show me all the easy spells you know."

-line break quote - normal and extraordinary are more alike than you think-

For the next 12 years Starla mastered magic using the knowledge from her book and support from glimmer. In her spare time she explored burgess watching as it changed and progressed. Today, she was in a costume shop looking for a new outfit. After all these years her clothes had taken quite a toll, her dress torn, her leggings coated in Durand dust and she was in desperate need of a pair of shoes.

So, earlier that day Starla had snuck into the back room of this costume shop and was going through clothing while Glimmer played judge. So far she had picked out a red shirt with loose, elbow length sleeves lined with gold, a blue vest and a new pair of green leggings. But something was missing.

For hours she had gone through various accessories and whatnot but couldn't find anything.

At last she found it.

It was an extremely poufy tutu made from hudredd of strips of tule. It was blue, turquoise, green and gold and had a hand full of peacock features fastened to the back mixed with long layers of tule to form a sort of bustle/train. It was short enough that she wouldn't trip on it and while it was poufy she doubted it would catch on anything.

She put it on and twirled to show it off, giggling happily when Glimmer nodded in aproval.

It was a strange outfit, but like her hair and her companion it fit her perfectly.

-line break quote - I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal-

If their was one thing Starla was certain about, it was that she loved the mainland. She loved spreading inspiration to the kids in burgess and practicing magic and playing with Glimmer in the woods.

She loved this simple way of life so much she forgot the reason she came to the mainland in the first place. She forgot her need for a family and she forgot about the other spirits in the mainland.

She was to cought up in this fantastic adventure she had made up for herself that she didn't relize just how alone she was. She didn't know it was wrong that there was know one to defend her when she was beaten up by summer spirits. Forgot that when your physically ten years old you needed more then a marmoset to care for you.

Starla was alone. But that was okay because she had forgotten it didn't have to be that way.


	4. meeting jack Frost and the kangaroo

we have fallen again tonight.

in this world its hard to get it right.

try to make your heart fit like a glove,

what it needs is love

-author unknown

-line break-

1968

-s-s-s

Starla giggled as she poked her head out of the hollow. was Easter Sunday and everything was coated in a beautiful layer of snow. she pulled on a pair of ankle boots she had gotten from the costume shop last winter and climbed down. Glimmer chattered happily as she swung from branch to branch, scattering snow in all directions.

"Glimmer look! don't the eggs look pretty in the snow?"

Starla ran into the park seized a blue egg that stood out against the snow. Glimmer nodded in approval as she held the egg up to the light.

"FROST!"

Starla jumped and dropped egg in suprise at the loud voice. she scrambled into a tree and out of sight as a white haired boy and, was that a giant rabbit? Stalked towards each other.

"oy! what do ya think yer doin? Snowin during my bloody holiday!"

a look of hurt flashed through the boys eyes.

Starla wished she could get closer but she knew she would be to noticeable with her tutu and bright clothes. Not that it was that much of an issue, she could tell even from here that the two beings were spirits and they were yelling so she could hear just fine.

The hurt vanished from the boys eyes as soon as it apeared and was replaced with a relaxed grin.

"What's the matter cottontail? Can't handle the cold?"

The rabbit growled.

"Ya ruined my holiday. Because of you, all the kids ain't gonna get ta celibrate Easter ta'day. "

Again, the walls the boy had put up crumbled and Starla felt bad for the boy who she had concluded was the spirit of winter and from what she could tell, the other one was the Easter Bunny.

Again the winter spirit rebuilt hid walls and hid his vulnerability by pulling his hood over his face.

Starla and the white haired boy listened to the rabbit ramble on some more about the importance of Easter and shout insults at the boy who would throw insults back until the Easter Bunny finaly got tired of yelling and disappeared down some sort of hole.

The moment he was gone, the winter boy slumped in defeat and sat against a nearby rock, sadness pooling in his eyes.

He needs a friend, Starla decided. She climbed down from her tree and aproached the boy quietly, not wanting to scare him. She stopped several feet in front of him and paused, choosing her words carefully before speaking.

"If it helps I think the snow looks beautiful with the eggs."

The boy jumped and looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Are, are you talking to me?"

Starla nodded.

"Yes but if your hoping I'm a believer wouldn't get too excited. I'm a spirit same as you."

The boy slumped a bit before eyeing her skeptically.

"But... your so young."

"Hey! I turn two-hundred and seven this September!"

The boy only chuckled. "I hate to break it to you kiddo, but by immortal standerds you're practically a toddler."

Starla huffed. "How old are you then?" She challenged.

The boys smirk faded a bit.

"Three hundred."

Starla smirked. If she was young by immortal standards then he certainly was too. However that really wasn't the point. She could see the pain still lingering in the boys eyes from the rabbits harsh words and she intended to fix that.

Her smile softened and her voice became gentle and comforting.

"I meant what I said you know. Your snow really does look beautiful. It was just what Burgess needed this year."

His smile faded. "You saw that huh?"

She nodded. "I didn't mean to spy or any thing. It's just that I was looking for eggs and thenyouguyswerefightingandididntknowwhattodoand-

"Hey, it's okay. I don't mind." The boy cut her off lightly as her speach began to speed up.

Starla took a deep breath and nodded.

"My name is Starla by the way."

The boy grinned.

"Jack frost."

-#-#-#

Hey guys I'm back. Since no one responded to the vote I've decided the conflict will take place during the movie.

On another note I am pleased to say I have received three new followers so this is a little shout out to you guys.

I'll be back soon and, as always,

I'll see you on the other side-TA


	5. present day

Everybody wants to love.

And everybody wants to be loved.

Happy is the heart that still feal pain.

Darkness drains and light will come again.

-author unknown

-#-#-#-# - -

Present day

-!-!-!

The guardians had gathered. A parents pitch was rising. Manny had chosen not one but two new guardians.

One of them was jack frost.

Bunny, of course had been outraged. He had gone on a tirade about how unfit he was to be a guardian. After a while though, he was calm enough and had been sent to fetch the new guardians.

Tooth, meanwhile was puzzled. She hovered just above the ground as she examined the image of the second guardian-to-be. It was a little girl. Bright eyed and eager looking, she wore a tutu and that clashed with the winter outfit she wore along with it. On her shoulder perched a small monkey of all things. And that hair! It was a dark blue with streaks of brighter blue and had small sections of it trailing over her winter vest and held together by little cords.

However, none of this was what vexed Tooth. She had seen stranger spirits. In truth the fairy wasn't sure WHAT it was that was bothering her. Maybe it was her age? No, while Manny had never before made a spirit so young that wasn't it.

Oh, how she wished she knew what it was about this young spirit that nagged at her senses and pricked her memory! There was something off. But what? There 2as something nagging at her memory. Something about London... and missing boys... and... oh! What was it!?

Tooth let out a frustrated huff as the trickle of thought vanished before she could get a hold of it.

Oh, well. In a few hours Bunny would be here with the new recruits and perhaps then she would find what she was looking for.

-!-!-!-!-!

Starla gave a shout of glee as she ran on tip of the buildings of Burgess. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her, the wind rushing threw her hair and Glimmer squeaking in panic as they neared the edge of the building.

Starla leapt off the side and savored the momentary feeling of weightlessness before gravity took over. Glimmer shrieked in panic but Starla just laughed. She pushed herself from the side of the building and grabbed the top of a nearby streetlight. She spun around the giant lamp a few times before letting go and landing in a neat crouch on a crossing sygnal.

Glimmer nipped the girls ear in disapproval cousing the lost girl to laugh even more.

"Oh come on! That was fun!"

Just then a cold breeze fluttered through Starla's blue Hair.

Starla smiled and jumped off of the street sign, ddodging a few humans as she did so.

"C'mon Glimmer Jack's back!

Sure enough, by the time she got the the town square the winter spirit was leading a young boy Starla recognized as Jamie Bennett across the street on a track of ice.

Starla watched as the boy was launched into the air.

And winced as he crashed at the foot of the founder's statue.

Jamie popped out of the snow and shouted exitedly as his friends aproached him.

And then he was rammed by a couch and suddenly it was all about the Tooth fairy.

"Now hang on a minute!" Jack cried angerly. "What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the tooth fairy that was me!"

But jacks tirade was cut off as Jamie walked through him.

Starla sighed. She knew how bad it felt to be walked through. But unlike jack she had given up trying to be seen years ago.

"I'm sorry jack. Maybe they'll see you ne-"

Her words of comfort were cut off as an adult walked through her. Suddenly she felt alone and vulnerable. All the feelings she had tried to bury came back in a surge. She was alone. No one wanted her. She would always be the odd one out. A third wheel. She was a freak. She couldn't even find a place we're she belonged on neverland of all places. The only one who could stand her was a monkey. Alone, alone, alone, alone, alo-

"Hey. You okay Stars?" Jack looked at her slightly worried. Starla had been walked through almost as many times as he had and yet every time it happened it shook her to the core. And Jack hated seeing her like this. Starla was always happy and cheerful and so determined the see the world at it's best. It was hard to shake her but somehow, being walked through always did the trick

Jack moved to hug her but as always she moved away at the last second. She was just as unused to contact with others as he was. Starla gave him a bright, obviously fake smile.

"Yes I'm fine... hey you know what would brighten up this day? I could show my new painting!"

Jack grinned. Of course. Starla was the most creative girl he knew. And the most talented too. Seriously, that girl was like a miniature Do Vinci without the gloom!

" sure kiddo let's see what you got."

-!-!-!-!-

Five hours and 134 paintings later (jack and Starla only ever saw each other about once a year, maybe twice) jack and Starla were sitting on top of the Bennett house. Well, Jack was sitting. Starla was hovering several feet above the roof while she chattered away about how she had discovered apple cider last fall and how it was the only sugary thing she had ever known to actually like.

Jack chuckled at her story.

"You need to get out of the woods more, Star."

Starla glared at him.

I DO get out of the woods to do my job." She opened her hand palm up and let a ball of shimmering light hover above it. Ironically it was starlight. Aparently she was the spirit of the night which had confused her for quite sometime since Manny had said she was the spirit of inspiration. But after a dream from many she relized she had heard him wrong and he said she had inspired him to make a spirit of the night.

Starla tossed to ball of light from hand to hand for a few moments before turning it a deep blue.

She flung it into the sky.

The fading blue canvas above them began to darken.

As they waited for the sky to deepen enough for Starla to summon the stars jack began to notice the scratches littering her arms and was that...

"Why do you have a burn on your cheek?" The winter boy asked reaching out to check the charred flesh on Starla's cheek.

Starla winced and pushed away jacks hand.

"It was the summer spirits."

It wasn't a question.

Starla nodded.

"They wanted me to put the images in the stars. I-i tried to tell them it didn't work that way. I tried to tell them that I only bring and end night, not control it. They thought I was lying. I fought them off like I always do but there getting stinger now that winter's almost over. I...almost didn't get out alive. I managed to heal most of my injuries but this one seems permanent. Like a reminder."

Jack grit his teeth. He hated that those arrogant summer spirits thought they could push Starla around like that. It was fine that they picked on him. Summer and winter were opposites so it was bound to happen. Besides he could handle himself. Mote often then not any summer spirit who challenged him came out with a mild case of Frostbite and a frozen limb or five. But Starla... she was so small and much more fragile than most spirits and while she wasn't defenseless, far from it actuly, she was far more easy to break then others.

"A reminder of what?"

"That if i don't do what they say the'll just come back and it'll be worse."

Starla glanced at the sky which was finally dark enough. She formed a ball of starlight and flung it into the sky. one by one, bright, shimmering star took their place in the sky. Starla shifted uncertainly for a moment as she watched the sky.

Finaly, she took the the sky and landed on a nearby telephone pole with Jack in tow. Jack couldn't help but notice she had that look on her face that she got when she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My memories."

Jack furrowed his brow. What did she mean 'memories'? Starla noticed his confused expression.

"I know this will sound crazy but 2050 years ago I was human."

Jack frowned. 250 years ago? oh. But...

"what do you mean you were human? I thought spirits were born as they are."

Starla shrugged.

"Maybe they are. Maybe i'm just a special case. But all i know is that 250 years ago i was huddled in a box, hoping to survive the night when i was found be pe- another spirit." Starla wasn't quite ready to reveal her past to jack yet. " I became a spirit too, though I isolated myself on an island. 50 years ago I returned to civilization and here i am. But what bothers me is that Lonely night is the ONLY memory I have of being human. I was only ten Jack. I couldn't been on the streets for long. I must come from some were... but i can't remember.

Jack wished he could say something, anything to erase the broken look on the younger spirits face but he couldn't think of anything.

just then, beautiful, golden streams of sand filled the sky. Starla's face lit up as she raced ahead to touch the dreamsand.

"right on time sand man." Jack murmered as a shimmering dreamsand bird burst forth from the sky at Starla's touch. For several minutes everything was peaceful.

And then a shadow raced past them.

Starla's eyes widened. she held a finger to her lips as she pulled her hood over her head and leapt down from the telephone pole. The raced past the pair again, leading into an ally. The two tensed for battle until an accented voiced sounded from a tall figure leaning against a wall in the shadows.

"Been a long time hasn't it. Blizzard of '68 i believe. Easter sunday wasn't it?"


	6. the north pole

I want to hide the truth.

I want to shelter you.

When the days are cold.

I am watching over you.

-author unknown

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Jack's posture relaxed.

"Bunny! Your not still mad about that. Are you?"

The giant rabbit stepped out of the shadows and glared at the winter spirit, completely ignoring the young spirit standing next to him.

"Yes. But this is about somethin else. Fellas."

Before either of the young spirits could understand the meaning behind the pooka's words they were shoved roughly into a red sack.

"Jack?!" Starla cried as she curled into a ball to avoid being crushed by Jack's larger form.

"Don't worry kiddo. It's gonna be fine."

Suddenly the world spun. Shimmering lights shine from outside the bag before they landed hard on the floor they didn't recognize. Jack crawled out of the bag but Starla remained inside, afraid of what she she might find outside.

" You gotta be kidding me." Jack's voice sounded from outside the bag. "Hey! Let go of me."

Starla tensed, a thousand horrors filling her thoughts.

" AH. There he is. Jack Frost! " A new voice entered the scene. Russian, if Starla wasn't mistaken. Finally, Jack assured her it was safe to come out of the sack.

As Starla crawled out of the bag the first thing that entered her vision was a large fireplace with large flickering flames. Suddenly an image of a small cottage engulfed in flames filled her vision. Starla gasped and brought a hand to her head. Jack frowned and helped her up.

" You all right? "

" I-Ithink so. " Starla stammered as she Clutched her satchel to her side to confirm that she had all her things. Suddenly a thought came to her.

" Glimmer? Were are you? "

A chirp sounded from her bag as the marmoset crept out and took her spot on the girls shoulder.

Starla surveyed the area. the room they were in was so full of color and light and LIGHT! It was the most beautiful thing Starla had ever seen. The Russian man Starla had heard earlier stepped forward.

"Hello! I am North. And you are?"

Jack snorted.

"You seriously don't know who she is?"

North shook his head.

"I have never heard of her before. Is most strange. "

Starla smiled, the tension finally leaving her.

"Hello sir. My name is Starla.

The night spirit looked around at the other people in the room. Leaning against a wooden puller was the large rabbit she had seen nearly 30 years ago. Hovering a foot above the ground and, strangly asleep was a little man made of golden sand. And zipping around the room at lightning speeds was a strange creature unlike anything she had ever seen. She had wings like a fairy but that was were the resemblence stopped. She was about a head shorter than jack and was covered in bright feathers much like a hummingbird.

North walked around the room and introduced them one by one.

"You know Bunny obviously."

"Obviously." Jack confirmed as he swung his staff onto his shoulders and walked casually around the room.

"And the tooth fairy" huh. So she was a fairy after all.

"Hello jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your TEETH!"

"M-my what?"

Before Jack could respond the energetic fairy pried open his mouth to look at his teeth.

"Open up. Are they really as white as they say? Oh, they really DO sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

A dozen or so miniature versions of Tooth that Starla hadn't noticed before swooned at the sight of Jack's teeth.

But Tooth had already moved on and was hovering in front of Starla. Her expression was not energetic as it had been with Jack but instead apeared to be deep in thought.

"Um, hello." Starla tried while giving a nervous smile. Suddenly Tooth gasped and smiled.

"Girls come look at this! Her teeth are brighter than Jack's. Almost like twinkling little stars."

One of the fairies broke apart from the group. This one was different from her sisters. She had a bright gold feather on her head and her one eye was purple like her mother and the other was blue.

She looked at Starla hesitantly and pointed to her mouth.

" You want to look at my teeth?"

The fairy nodded eagerly.

Starla glanced at Jack and them the group of spirits.

" I'm sorry but I don't really think now is the time. Maybe later." She didn't wait for a reply as Jack cought the rooms attention.

"So, anyone wanna tell us why we're here?"

North laughed.

"Why? I tell you why! Because now, you are GUARDIAN!"


	7. sacrifice of a star

the most selfless people are the most broken ones.

the ones who smile often are the most unhappy

those who sacrifice all are the ones who don't wish for others to suffer what they have

\- author unknown

-3-3-3-3-3

"WHAT?!"

But Starla's cry was lost in the noise as she and Jack were surrounded by yetis with banners and elves with instruments. she tried to take deep breaths and asses the situation in hopes that her calm demeaner would in turn calm Jack but her efforts were thrown out the window when they brought out the fire. starla screamed and fell to the floor. Images of being pinned to the ground while summer spirits tortured filled her mind's eye, somewhere along the way, a flaming cottage interlaced in her vision.

The moment Jack saw Starla's reaction he slammed his staff to the ground. frost crept across the floor and up the walls. a fierce wind raced through the room, extinguishing the flaming batons.

Jack ignored the other's stare as he helped Starla up.

"You all right Star? I think you blacked out for a moment.''

Starla waved away his concern.

'' I'm fine. It's silly and we have bigger problems.''

Jack wasn't convinced but he let it slide just the same. he turned to the guardians with a slightly irritated smirk.

'' First of all, what makes you think i want to be a guardian?''

North was the first to snap out of his shock. he snapped the big leather book he had been holding shut and burst out laughing.

'' Of course you do.''

Tooth flew up to the winter boy and looked him in the eye.

'' Jack, I don't think you understand what exactly it is we do.''

she flew up to the globe.

'' each of those light's is a child.

North cut in looking very serious.

'' And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them.

'' mmmph, aaagh.''

''Tooth, fingers out of mouth.''

Tooth backed away from Jack with a sheepish smile.

'' Sorry. their beautiful.''

North shook his head in frustration.

'' okay no more wishy washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what and we are wasting time!''

The mention of the shadow king made Starla's blood run cold.

''The Boogyman?''

the guardians nodded.

jack shook his head and jumped onto a nearby table.

'' Look. this is all very flattering, but you don't want me. your all 'hard work and deadlines. i'm snowballs and funtimes.''

Bunny let out a releaved laugh.

'' Yeah! that's exactly what I said. ya' know i think we just dogged a bullet here mates. I mean what does this _clown_ know about bringing joy to kids?''

Starla scowled. she remembered the way Bunny had yelled at jack in 1968. And here he was again! insulting Jack about things he didn't even understand.

Jack just smirked and Stared at Bunny in a silent challenge.

'' uh, you ever heard of a snow day? I know it's no Hard boiled egg bit kids _like_ what i do.''

Bunny just chuckled darkly and took a step forward.

'' But none of em believe in yah, do they mate?''

Starla let out a strangled gasp. memories of all the times she had been walked through hit her like a brick. It always hurt so much. But she endured because she didn't want Jack to feel like he was the only invisible spirit out there. there had even been a few times she had gotten walked though _on purpose_ in hopes to make jack feel better. but jack was diffrent. Jack didn't deserve to be invisible and he certainly didn't deserve to have that cruel fact shoved in his face by an arrogent overgrown rabbit!

'' your invisible mate. s' like you don' even exist''

Hurt flashed in Jack's eyes.

''STOP IT!''

Starla pushed jack out of the way.

'' Jack didn't do anything! If you want to yell at someone then yell at me!"

Bunny stared at the young spirit who looked up at him with large eyes that swirled with more emotions then he could comprehend in shock.

Finally North broke the silence.

'' Jack, walk with me.''

Jack followed the big man out the room silently but not before sending starla a worried look. Once they were gone Starla turned to bunny with solem eyes.

'' I won't lie and say I'm not disapointed, But I'm not mad either. Unlike many that I know, I don't hold grudges.''

Starla whirled around and ran to the other side of the room. she pulled her book out of her satchel, If there was a battle ahead, she would need to do some research.

'' Book, show me information on Pitch Black.''

Ink seeped across the pages, showing a sketch of a man she knew from her nightmares. She shuddered. Every time she was ambushed by Dylan and his gang of summer spirits she usually collapsed right after. her dreams would be Filled with fire and smoke and _him_. Laughing and mocking her and telling her fears she didn't know she had.

'' Are you all right?''

Starla jumped. a few feet above her. Tooth was looking at her with a sort of calm sadness.

Starla nodded. '' I'm all right. Just doing a little research on our enemy. I know chances are jack won't let me fight so I figured I should find some other way to be useful.''

Tooth's eyes widened when she cought sight of the book in her hands.

'' You have information on Pitch!? were did you get this?"

Starla shrugged as Bunny Joined them, seeming both curios and suspicios.

"My Book knows everything. all I have to do is ask it. I'm not sure were it gets it's information though.

Bunny glared at her.

'' ya better be careful with that sheila. if that bloody book get's in the wrong hands I don reckon the results would be pretty.''

Starla responded with out so much as looking at him. Her eyes glued to the pages as she let her photographic memory soak in all the facts about her new enemy. As she spoke, her lack of consentration caused her accent she had developed from fifty years in america faded away and her british one took its place.

'' No actually it wouldn't. You see, the book only responds to me. I haven't the slightest idea why but I suspect it's a matter of privacy.''

Bunny was about to respond but Tooth gasped, a look of fear in her eyes.

'' my palace... It's under attack.''


	8. Battle of punjem hay loo

To be lost,

To be broken,

To have no past,

To have no hope for yourself,

And to keep fighting for the sake of others,

Is to show true bavery and true selflessness

\- author unknown

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Starla fought back a scream of pain as yet another nightmare bucked her in the ribs. She was fairly certain several of her rubes were broken and she knew her right leg was but she pressed on. She and tooth had arrived at the palace ten minutes ago and she was certain their backup would arrive soon. But for now Starla and tooth attacked the nightmares with all they had.

Another nightmare with it's ribcage full of mini teeth was headed Starla's way. She gathered a ball of light in her hand and threw it with all the strength she had. The nightmare was obliterated. Starla took out ten more before she heard the welcoming chime of sleigh bells.

Starla let out a breath of relief as she flew up next the sleigh.

" Oh thank the moon your here! The nightmares are taking all the fairies and the teeth. I've been taking out as many as I can I was starting to think we'd be Overpowered. "

Jack's eyes widened. Starla flinched mentally. She should've known Jack wouldn't be happy to know she had been fighting.

"You've been WHAT?!"

Starla was about to reassure him that she was fine but her eyes were glued to scene in front of her. Racing towords them was the largest wave of nightmares Starla had seen yet. And it's target apeared to be the sleigh.

Starla screamed.

"LOOK OUT!"

The sleigh swerved violently. Starla Panicked. There was no way they would escape a wave if nightmares that large unscathed.

Suddenly an idea formed in her head. A dangerous, terrifying, idea.

Starla raced toword the nightmares. She sachet deep within her core and summoned every bit of energy she had. Her mind screamed in pain and every part of her wanted to collapse but she pressed on. She lifted her hands in front of her. A ball of pure starlight formed in her hands. Grew bigger and bigger until the only thing that was keeping her in the air was shear willpower.

With a scream of agony and determination Starla hurled a ball of light big enough to sink a small island at the nightmares.

Every muscle in her body screamed but she couldn't help but smile as the wave exploded into a shower of sand and dust.

Just then the sound of a crash got her attention. She whirled around to see the three male guardians and Jack climb out of the sleigh on one of main balconies in the tooth palace

Starla let out a sigh of relief. They were safe. They were going to be all right. That was all that mattered. Her screaming muscles were unimportant. Her injuries didn't matter. She had no sence of self preservation whatsoever and as long as she could keep those around her safe she could care less about her own condition.

Jack however, cared very much about her condition.

The moment she joined them on the platform he asked her if she was alright. Starla buried her despite want to burst into tears. To collapse from exhaustion and her injuries and let Jack fuss over her like the loyal friend he was. Instead she lied and insisted she was fine.

A broken sob attracted Starla and Jack's attention. Tooth sat on a platform above them looking heartbroken.

"They took my fairies. And the teeth! Everything is gone! Every thing."

Starla about run towards the fairy queen when two things stopped her.

1). The pain in her leg

2). The haunting, cruel voice that echoed through the palace.

" I must say, this is all VERY exciting. The Big Four, all in one place!"


	9. a tooth race and internal battles

Were do I begin?

Crying off my face again.

The silent sound of loneliness,

I'm a gost of a girl,

I'm a shell of who I used to be,

And I want to be more.

-christina perry

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Pitch grinned a terrible, spite filled grin.

" did you like my show on the globe north?"

The world blurred and all sound vanished beneath the pounding of Starla's heart.

As if the shadow man's very presence triggered fear, visions if flames, and heat and that AWFUL, cruel laughter echoed in her ears. The world spun and that strange vision of a flaming cottage filled her mind. But it felt so much more REAL! She felt the heat on her face, the crackling of burning wood. And the VOICES! Screaming and shouting and the hiss of water on fire.

Suddenly a distant, haunting voice was calling a name she didn't know.

" Rose?"

"Roooooooose!?"

Pitch's cold voice cut through her vision. The images fell away to reality.

" I know you. Your the fragile little spirit with the strange fears. So tell me Starla, been playing with flames lately?"

A boomerang sliced through the air as Bunny leapt towords Pitch .

The nightmare king slid through the shadows. Bunny cursed as they all landed in a sort of zen garden. Starla barely hesitated before jumping down to join them. As she landed pain raced white hot through her leg. Tears threatened to spill as she hissed in pain. Suddenly all eyes were on her. Jack took a step towards her, concern written all over his face.

"Are you SURE your okay Star?"

Guilt filled Starla's concience but she put a mask of a smile on her face and nodded.

"I'm fine jack really. Honestly, you really shouldn't be wasting your time over me when you have bigger problems."

Jack furrowed his brow. For several seconds he just stared. Then he just shook his head and sighed.

"Your the most selfless person I've ever met you know that Star? I know for a fact that after that stunt you pulled you are definitely NOT okay but if you don't want to talk about it I can't make you."

And with that he walked away to talk to tooth who was kneeling in front of an elagant painting.

Once jack was safely out of range Starla let out a moan and leaned against the large stone walls. Deep down she hated that she was hiding her pain. But she couldn't just sit back and selfishly distract jack from the battle ahead. It didn't matter that she was barely standing. She hardly cared that she felt like she was slowly falling apart limb by limb. And I certainly didn't matter that her mind was still clouded from that strange vision.

No. What mattered was that she made sure everyone got out of this battle safely. And if that ment she had to risk her life, her safety, and even her on mind then so he it. Any sacrifice she would have to make for Jack and the guardians she would make willingly.

"IDEA! We will collect the teeth!"

Starla stood up and flew over to the group. Tooth flew around in distress.

"We're talking seven continents! Hundreds of teeth!"

"Give me break! You know how many teeth I collect in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one night?"

"I could give you a bit of extra cover." Starla spoke quietly from were she hovered in the air.

The guardians looked at her questioningly. Starla continued.

" I could give you about an hour and a half of extra night. I mean, I've only ever used the spell once but-"

"And for a good reason!" Jack interrupted looking both angry and worried.

"But-"

"No buts! Do you remember how much energy it took for that last time?! You've already used way more magic than is healthy for you! Using one of the most difficult spells you know for hundreds of countries one at a time would just about kill you!"

"I'm fine!" Starla snapped.

"I'm fine. I'm NOT tired! And your Not the boss of me! I'm going to use that spell and you can't top me!"

Suddenly the weight of what Starla just said crashed down on her. She landed hard on a boulder. She wrapped her hands around her knees.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just, I can do this. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sor-"

"It's okay."

Jack moved to help starla off the rock but she shifted away and slid off the rock. With her eyes glued to the ground and a heartbroken look she spoke in a soft wisper.

" we should go. I'll meet you in the sleigh."

Jack and the guardians whatched as Starla climbed in the sleigh. Once she seated herself in the sleigh she curled into a ball and burst into tears.

Bunny looked at Jack in shock.

"Is she always like this?"

Jack sighed.

"Sort of. She's the most selfless person I know. Wich is a good thing. But she never gives a thought about her own safety. But this? No...in the fifty years that I've known she's never raised her voice. Pair that with all those injuries she's hiding... It worries me." Jack shook his head.

"I swear that kid would kill herself before she let anything happen to those around her."

-!-!-!-!-!'!-!-!-!-!

Starla panted as she and the guardians and Jack raced across the roofs of japan. Between her injuries and the strain of keeping the night an extra hour and a half she herself was shocked she was standing. Still, she flew through the sky with a trail of purple smoke (her magic in its purest form) marking Her movements.

She crept into a house and found a 7 year old girl with her tooth lying on her bedside table. Starla took the tooth and turned to the window when she froze. Didn't the tooth fairy leave gifts?

She placed a hand over the table. A pretty midnight blue hand fan with a silver and black yin yang apeared. Starla smiled and moved to the next house.

Thirty-five houses later Starla had just left a gift when she fell down a hole. When she emerged on the roof she found a smug rabbit staring at her. Starla frowned.

"What's going on?"

Bunny's smile lessened.

"Yer not in the race are ya?"

Starla shook her head. Bunny grimaced as he helped her out of the hole.

"Sorry shiela."

Starla waved off the apology. Her voice wavering to British once again.

"It's quite all right."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Many hours later they all regrouped to show their progress. Tooth beamed as she examined the size of their bags.

" You collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!"

Jack and the guardians lowered their bags slightly. Tooth frowned.

"You did leave gifts right?"

Sandy nodded. And then shook his head.

" I did." Starla said quietly. The males all stared at her. Starla pushed a lock of hair behind her ear nervously.

" I'm sorry. If I knew you had forgotten I would have circled back or reminded you or-"

"It's all right." Tooth assured her gently. The older spirit sent a glare to the boys that had them squirming.

" You boys circle back. Starla and I will get a head start on Pennsylvania. It's our last stop any ways."

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

An hour later Starla and tooth were sitting in Jamie Bennett ' room blissfully unaware of what was about to happen in a few hours.


	10. Death and pain

i never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart.

but you put your arms around me and i'm home.

i can't decide if i'll let you save me

or if i'll drown.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Star stared at her reflection in dim shock.

she was standing in the Bennet house bathroom. The battle at the tooth palace and the tooth race had taken quite a toll on her clothes so she had taken this momentary break as a chance to change.

she was wearing black leggings with a silver tutu and an elbow length midnight blue shirt peppered with stars.

she had changed her hair too.

her hair was now a soft, dark brown that hung at her waist in ringlets. her eyes had dimmed to a dark blue as well. starla couldn't help but stare.

she looked normal.

deep in her heart a pang of longing she had nearly forgotten sounded within her. She wanted to be normal. she wanted to laugh and play and go home to a family every night. she was tired of running from fire spirits and shadow kings. she wanted to be loved.

a wave of pain and weariness flooded over her, nearly knocking her off her feet and reminding her why she was here.

pitch black was on the loose. the world was in guardians were in danger. Jack was in danger.

she needed to snap out of it. danger was lurking at every corner and she needed to make sure no one got hurt. that was her her job. her only purpose. her only use.

Star took a deep breath and willed herself not to limp or whimper or give any sign that she was in pain as she entered jamie bennit's room where Tooth was waiting. The fairy gave a gasp of delight as she caught sight of Starla.

'' Oh moon you look adorable!"

Starla smiled nervously. unsure what to do with this strange positive attention that wasn't coming from jack.

'' th-thanks i guess.''

Tooth frowned. she landed lightly on the floor and kneeled in front of Star with worry and concern etched into her face.

'' are you alright? your really pale and you look-''

at that moment Starla's legs chose to collapse under her. with a pained cry Starla fell and was about to hit the floor when Tooth's soft, steady hands caught her and pulled her gently into the older spirit's lap.

'' hey, it's all right. tell me where it hurts.'' Tooth's voice was soft and gentle and suddenly Starla was tired of lying and pretending she was okay.

'' My leg, and ribs and- * gasp*- I have a headache.''

Tooth picked the young girl up and was supprised to find she barely wighed anything. It was like holding a pillow. an Image of a newspaper flashed threw Tooth's mind. the heading read: **lightning storm cause of several deaths in a fire; small child left homeless; families refusing a home to the ten year old.** but before Tooth could comprehend the strange memory a small, delicate yawn, like the coo of a dove caught Tooths attention. Starla's eyes were drooping and she was obviasly fighting sleep. Tooth made a mental note to have a chat with sandy when he got here so as to make sure the poor girl got some sleep.

however, tooth soon relised ten minutes later after Starla was bandaged and had been given some medecine Tooth had found in the bathroom for her headache that a talk with the sandman was not nescecary. no sooner than had Tooth finished treating Starla's wounds then the young girl had fallen into a peacefull sleep.

Tooth couldn't help but notice how childlike Starla looked without that ancient, weary look etched into her features.

'' she's got quite the charm huh?''

Tooth jumped as Jack's quiet murmer filled the silent room. jack was sitting on the window sil and watching the steady rise and fall of Starla's breath with an expresion of sadness and worry and _love_. pure, unwavering love like that of a doting big brother.

Tooth nodded.

'' she's so... pure. She cares about everything and everyone and she has a heart of gold. I can't help but look at her and wonder how anyone could possibly hate or even disllike her.''

'' trust me, their are plenty who do it pretty well.'' Jack said darkly. Tooth looked at Jack. Not wanting to ask but not being able to stand the silent question battering her brain.

'' What do you mean?''

Jack sighed.

'' Starla is a nature spirit like me. since she's the only spirit who has the job she has Mother Nature apointed her one of the main Nature spirits along with myself and three others who represent the four seasons. which is a pretty big deal. that's why I was supprised you guys hadn't heard of her. *sigh* for the most part the attention Starla get's is positive. the main seasonals and I all love her. if there's one thing that saved her from quite a bit of tormenting during her first few years it was her charm. but a lot of the other nature spirits don't like her. their jealous that Mother Nature gave her such a high position. They know that she's more fragile than other spirits and they use that to their advantege. a particularly frequent group gave her this a few days ago.''

Jack reached over and gently moved Starla's soft brown hair away from her neck revealing an adorable birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon and a painful looking burn in the shape of a star the size of a large bouncy ball. Tooth felt anger at the nameless spirits who had been cruel enough to harm such a pure creature as Starla. Her anger only grew to fury when jack murmerd in a pained voice of icy anger.

'' It's permanent too. Starla couldn't heal it. It makes me sick that those monsters had the nerve to too brand her with her own namesake like that.''

Tooth was about to respond when the noisy arrival of North tore her from her thoughts.

And hence chaos ensued.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

 _she was floating. the stars surrounded her in an endless abiss of light and space and quiet._

 _suddenly the scene shifted and the sound of flames and the hot burning breath of fire seared her skin._

 _There were people every were. they were screaming and running and men rushed about as they attempted to put out the fire._

 _''Rose?!'_

 _''That voice. I know that voice.'' it was kind and familliar and currently filled with panic. though scared as the womans voice seemed it had a thick british accent that filled starla with a sense of home._

 _'' Roooooose?!'' The woman the voice belonged to was leaning out of the window of the burning house. she was tall and thin and had long, wispy brown hair._

 _" Mother!'' a young, equally british voice called from behind Starla._

 _'' Don't be scared Rose Darling it will be all right!''_

''Starla.''

 _the burning scene dimmed and the voices slowed._

 _'' S_ tarla you need to wake up!''

 _the world jolted and everything went black._

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Starla's eyes flew open to reveal Tooth hovering over her looking worried.

'' Jack and sandy are gone. they went after pitch. he's attacking right now. North has the sleigh ready on the roof.''

All traces of weariness left Starla as she sprang up, feeling grateful that her wounds no longer hurt as much and that her headache was gone. power hummed at her finger tips as her flew out the window and into the sleigh, her mind and body preparing for battle.

Tooth took a seat next to her and Starla couldn't help but feel a little bit safer. The Sleigh took off and Starla braced herself as they launched into the sky.

Though she was tired and weary and her body thrummed with pain she forced herself not to doze and kept everyone else awake by humming a Tune that had been stuck in her head ever since she had watched her first [and last] movie. it had been back when all the screens were mostly black and white. The wizard of Oz, it had been called and no matter how hard she tried her photographic memory would not allow her to forget that annoying song We'er off to see the Wizard.

But now she used this too her advantage to keep them all from crashing to their deaths.

And then they reached the battle.

There were nightmares every Where! And Jack and Sandy were cornered!.

With a her ever present goal of _get everyone out of this alive_ Starla Stood up and ran to the edge of the sleigh and jumped, ignoring the alarmed shouts that followed in her wake. With all her training back in neverland memorized Starla performed a triple front flip and landed on the ground in a neat crouch. With catlike grace, despite her injuries, Starla charged into the battle field. As she ducked and dodged nightmares she grabbed a dagger from her belt. She plunged it into a nearby nightmare and Twisted, instantly killing the nightmare.

engraved on the hilt of the dagger were four jewels, each in the shape of a teardrop, a jade, An amber, a ruby, And a pearl. Starla pressed the pearl and her dagger expanded into a sword.

the battle moved to the sky and Starla moved with it. She plunged and dodged and Struck with the speed of lightning. It was amazing, in Starla's opinion, that she was still able to do all these things even as she added to her long list of injuries.

And then something Horrible cought her Attention. Sandy was Cornered by nightmares. Pitch was watching. Pitch was forming a large, jagged arrow.

Jack was taking to the sky from where he had been fighting on the sleigh. Starla knew Jack wouldn't make it out unscathed.

Starla cought up with the winter boy and pushed him out of the way. She tore throught the sky and gathered Starlight in her hands.

it grew bigger...

And bigger..,

It crackled with energy...

it went from blinding white to the color of the night sky...

the arrow was pulled back.

The Ball of light enveloped Starla...

the arrow fired...

And stuck sandy in the back.

'' Noooooooo!''

the ball of of light Sharpened into an eight pointed star.

within the star was Starla.

she was hovering as if gravity no longer applied to her.

her eyes glowed white.

her shirt and tights turned into a Dark blue leotard.

her silver tutu had turned into one made of silver feathers.

she wore Dark blue ballet slippers with ribbons that cris-crossed up to her knees

a birthmark of silver stars and spirals marked her right arm.

a saphire crescent moon marked her left cheek.

She looked like a young goddess.

a wave of nightmare sand charged at her.

bolts of brilliant starlight struck from the light that engulfed Starla. they blasted the nightmares with terrifying force.

Pitch didn't stand a chance.

he was blasted from the sky with a bang that shook the very air.

as nightmare sand rained from the sky the Star shield that had protected the young night spirit vanished. Starla's eyes closed and her body went limp as she passed out from the large use of power. the necklace of pixiedust around her neck shattered. Starla hurtled to the ground helpless to gravity once more.

Tooth was the first to recover from her shock at what just happened and cought the fallen Star before she hit the ground. she placed Starla gently on the floor of the sleigh and willed her to wake up.

Starla's eye flew open as she gave a shocked gasp. She tried to stand but her legs could no longer support her. So she stumbled and crawled to the edge of the sleigh and leaned forward, despretly searching for the gold she knew in her heart she wouldn't find. No! he had to be there. She had promised she'd keep everyone safe. He was okay! He had to be!

''Sandy?''

Nothing.

'' SANDY!''

Silence.

'' He's gone Starla.'' Tooth tried to pull starla away from the edge but Starla wrenched free.

''NO! he can't be! I promised I'd keep everyone safe!''

Starla curled into a ball and sobbed.

'' I promised.''

She had failed.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

hey guys! It's me again. hope you like the new chapter.

so here's the thing. the battle isn't nearly over and a lot of thing are about to happen.

 **And unless i get some reveiws i will not be continuing this story!**

hope you liked the chapter and, as always,

I'll see you on the other side, TA

-3-3-3-3-3


	11. Easter sunday

i

dont want to loose you

i

just want to love you

but i

dont want break alone

i want to break in your arms.

...

Starla bit back a sob as the slay lurched and jostled both her new and older injuries. She was sitting in the very back of the slay. As far away from the others as possible. Because she didn't deserve their company. Just like she didn't deserve the worried glances they all sent her way.

the moment the sleah landed she stood and jumped, planning on hiding out in the nearest rafter, only to fall to the ground and crash. Starla gasped in pain and shock, her hand instantly going to her neck only to be greeted by a single shard of glass. The world seemed to fade around her. The pixie dust was gone. She could not fly. She had failed Sandy. Pitch was winning. She wasn't sure how she could possibly go on...

Tooth placed a hand on Star's shoulder only for the girl to skitter away into a corner on weak legs that made it impossible to stand. "Don't" She whispered, "I failed. I was supposed to protect, to keep everyone safe, to _deserve!_ But i failed!" Tooth gave a small sob and tried to aproach but with a moan of pain Star leapt up and landed on the wing of the sled. Using a quick spring of her legs she jumped off and landed neatly on a rafter. She cast one last heartbroken glance toward Jack and the guardians before leaping to another rafter, and another, till she was out of sight.

Tooth was about to after her only for jack to grab her by the wrist. She looked at him in confusion and was suprised to see he looked at the verge of crying. He just shook his head and sighed

"It's no use. That little bottle was what kept her in the sky. And now she'll never fly again. Pair that with her greif and extremely gentle nature..." He sighed again as he and the others made their way to the globe room.

Once they were there the guardians began to set up a memorial for Sandy. Jack sat up in the rafters above the globe. He wanted to join in but he knew it wouldn't be right. He was an outsider. Unwanted. Alone.

A little ways away, at the very edge of the globe room in a dark corner of the rafters was Starla. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and was sobbing quietly. Jack frowned. He knew it was selfish to mope around like this when Star was practically dying on the inside. He wanted to make her feel better so badly but... The only way to do that was if he led her back to Neverland.

Yeah. He knew where Star came from. He had recognised the pixie dust she carried the day he met her. He knew she would safe and happy back in neverland. But he didn't want her to go. He knew it was selfish to keep her here but she was the only spirit who liked him.

Jack pulled a piece of paper out of his hoodie pocket. It was a map to neverland. He frowned. He could use it to take her back or...

He put it back into his pocket. He could just forget the whole thing and life would go on. The guardians would win their battle, He and Starla would go back to burgess, And He would find some other way for Star to get around.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The memorial had ended and Jack had joined the Guardians in the globe room. Bunny had just given some sort of speach and they were all about to head for the Warren except-

"Where's Starla?" Tooth asked suddenly, looking worried. Bunny frowned. "Crickey you're right! Were'd the little ankle biter go?"

"She's over there." Jack pointed up to where Star was curled into a ball, silently greiving. Jack was about to go get her when Tooth placed a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a gentle smile. "You guys start making your way out. I'll handle this one." The others nodded and began to leave.

Tooth quietly aproached the young spirit and felt her heart melt when she saw how upset she looked. She was so small, so young. Tooth carefully sat down and ever so gently pulled Star into a hug. Star flinched at first, sobs wracking her small frame. But then she gave in and buried her face in Tooth's warm, feathery chest.

Tooth rocked her slowly, stroking her hair and waiting out the sobs until they faded out. "There there." She murmured. "You know, I think there's a spell in one of my books that can make you fly again." Star sniffed and looked up with wide, hopefull eyes.

"Really?"

Tooth smiled and nodded. "Really. I promise." Tooth stood and Grinned. "Now, Would you like some help or are you going to climb down by your self?" Star leaned over edge slightly, wondering how exactly she had gotten up there in the first place. "Umm..." She leaned over a bit further to find a way down only to loose her balance and fall over the edge. before she could hit the ground though, Tooth zipped over and gabbed her, holding Star close. The two of them laughed a bit as they hit the ground.

"well that's one way to do it." Starla giggled as she let go of tooth. The older spirit Took her hand, guiding Starla to where the others had gone.

When they arrived the guys all gave small grins. "Bout time sheila's." Bunny remarked. as they got closer. Tooth just laughed while Star let go of tooth for a moment and ran over to jack to give him a hug. "Jack! I'm sorry I left you alone! Don't be mad." Jack chuckled and returned the hug. "It's gonna take a whole lot more to get mad at you kiddo."

Star huffed and pouted. "I'm not a kid! I'm two hundred and fifty!" Jack laughed. "Of course. sorry princess." Star dipped into a curtsey, giving the guardians a sneaking suspicion that they did this often. "You are forgiven sir Jack!" She anounced. The others laughed at the scene before Bunny cleared his throat to get the others attention.

"Bout time we go, yeah?" North nodded. "Of course! To the sleigh!" Bunny chuckled and shook his head. "Aw naw mate. My Warren my rules. Buckle up."

The next thing any one new they were hurtling down a tunnel. Shouts of excitement from Jack and Star filling the ride.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

While Bunny showed Sophie around the warren Starla was doing some exploring of her own. Giggling, The young spirit hopped over the moss-covered stones in the dye river. Suddenly a swarm of little eggs rushed past her. Star gasped in delight and began to chase after them. She hadn't felt this happy since... she couldn't remember.

By the time Bunny began to send the eggs through the tunnels Star's hands were covered in paint and her eyes bright with joy as she lay curled up in tooth's lap while the female guardian braided a lock of her hair.

"This is nice." Star mumbled. Tooth just smiled and kept braiding. Starla gave Tooth a small smile in return and continued.

"It's not quite like this with Jack. He's real nice but I only get to see him once a year. And I know it's because being the spirit of winter is hard and he can't hang around in the summer because it's too hot but sometimes it just makes me feel really... Alone." She looked up at Tooth. "You know." Tooth nodded sadly.

"I do." She said quietly. "If I didn't have my fairies I'd be a lot more lonely. It's hard to say when the last time I was alone but I remember it was awfull." Star yawned and leaned against the fairy queen. "If I had a mama I'd want her to be just like you." She murmured before falling asleep.

Tooth beamed. She loved Starla. She was just so precious! She was sweet and caring and... Tooth felt a wave of sadness hit her core as she gathered Starla into her arms and slowly stood so as not to wake her.

So broken. Starla was broken. She was kind and caring by nature that her inability to protect sandy, the loss of her flight, and her general loneliness was just to much for her gentle heart to bare. _I can fix her._ Tooth thought with determination. After all, a little love goes a long ways and that was just what Starla needed.

As she aproached the Guys she saw with a touch of amusement that bunny was doting on little Sophie Bennet who had fallen asleep on his lap.

"I love her!" Tooth cooed as she got a closer look at the sleeping toddler. "We should get her home." Bunny said. Tooth was about volunteer when Jack stepped up. "Can I take her?" Jack asked eager to please the guardians.

"Jack, no." Tooth felt a bit guilty but continued nonetheless "Pitch is-"

"No match for this!" Jack held up his staff only for north to cut in.

"Which is why we need you here."

"c'mon! I'll be quick as a bunny!"

And so they handed over Sophie and watched as Jack flew through one the the tunnels, a certain mini fairy in tow."Baby Tooth is awfully attached to him." Tooth remarked as she watched them vanish. Bunny smirked. "She isn't the only fairy with a new attachment sheila." Bunny teased. Tooth rolled her eyes as she stroked Stars hair lovingly. "Oh hush." She murmured.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

They had waited... and waited... And WAITED.

Jack didn't come back. to make matters worse, nightmares attacked. The four (Star had woken up at the disturbance) had fought with all they had but it was all in vain. they had smashed all the eggs and left.

and now Bunny and the others were in London. Ironicly, they were in the same park Star had huddled in all those centuries ago as a homeless orphan. It looked a lot better now, Star noted dimly. However her main focus was on Jack who had just arrived. Jack, who was holding a tooth box in his hand and... What was that in his pocket?

Cutting off Tooth who had taken note of the box in his hand she launched herself at the winter spirit and grabbed the object from his pocket before he could stop her.

It was a piece of paper. No, a map. A map of...

"Is this..." Star began, her voice trembling. "Is this what I think it is?" She looked at Jack, silently pleading to be wrong But the look on his face was all she needed to know. "You knew." she said quietly. Hurt and anger welled up inside of her. "You _lied!_ You could have taken me back! I would be able to fly right now. But you _lied to me!_ "

"L-look Star, I'm sorry I-"

"YOU _LIED_ TO ME! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN ME BACK BUT YOU _LIED!"_ She was crying now, tears of betrayal streaming down her face. Jack reached forward but Starla flinched away from him. "Just go." She whispered. Jack gasped, looking hurt.

"Star look I didn-"

"Just GO!"

Jack stared at her for a long momment before flying off without another word. Star stood for a full minute before falling to the ground, to hurt to even cry anymore.

"He 'ad his tooth box didja see?" Bunny growled. "Ah bet he made a deal with pitch to get 'em." Star didn't reply. She was too numb to speak.

Jack, her friend. her big brother, had lied.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **I'm soo sorry for waiting so long to update! Between writers block and my focus on 'The strangest of creatures' I've had a bit of trouble finding the time to update this.**

 **Hope you liked the twist though! And, as always,**

 **I'll see you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**


	12. Flames of the past and present

Star ran. what more could she do? Her legs burned and her lungs protested but she ran faster than she'd ever known she could. Weaving through the thick trees of an old forest she ran until an old tree branch ensured she stopped by tripping over it.

Star gasped in shock before giving to her fatigue and curling up at the base of the nearest tree. She fiddled with the edge of her tutu as she gazed up at the sky beyond the canopy of green of above her. Star frowned, grief or not, the world would not miss its night. Gathering a bit of starlight in her hands, she let it trail up into the sky and watched as it darkened. it was so...quiet here. And was so tired. it was no wonder when Star fell fast asleep, nestled against a tree as she was always meant to be.

The sand might not have been there, but she dreamed vividly of fairies and lagoons trickster boys nonetheless.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Pitch black watched from the shadows with a manic smile as the child of night closed her eyes.

Small and meek though she was, the shadow king could not deny she had great potential in regards to her power. Too much potential. And with her alliances leaning toward the wretched guardians Pitch resolved that she would have to be nipped in the bud.

And what better way to dispose of her than to use her greatest fear against her.

Pitch chuckled darkly as a single spark of ember met with the dry bark of a dead tree. the ember ate away eagerly at the tree, blossoming into a flame at would soon become a blaze.

In the end, Starling would meet her demise in the flames she so feared.

what could possibly be more charming?

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Rose?"

"Roooose!"

"Rose darling its time to get up."

An eight-year-old Rose Johnson yawned and followed her older sisters demand to rise and greet the day. There were chores to be done after all.

Rose's older sister, Mary started up a fire to prepare breakfast while Rose went to get water from the well for laundry and dishes. Out in the yard, Rose spotted her mother tending to the chickens.

"Good morning mother."

"Good morning Rose darling. Is your brother up yet?"

Rose shook her head as she grabbed a bucket from the shed beside the house and began making her way to the well at the end of the street.

"Afraid not mother."

"Well be sure to see that he wakes in time to head to work. We can't have him arriving late now can we?"

Rose's older brother Joshua was 14 and had recently acquired an apprenticeship at the local blacksmith.

"Of course not mother."

Rose's mother gave her a grateful smile as she stooped down to gather eggs from the hen house. Rose herself began to cross the cobbled street of Baker street with the well in her sights. Already there and in the process of lowering her own bucket was her best friend Luna.

Luna was very prim and proper for a little girl at the age of ten but she was clever and got along famously with Rose as it was.

"Hello, Rose."

"Good morning Luna."

"Are you going to the market today?"

Rose pondered the question for a moment as she lowered her bucket.

"I might. Mary has been talking about selling some of the potatoes she's grown this year and I've considered going with to assist. Why do you ask?"

"I heard Mother say the Princess from Spain is supposed to pass through town today on her way to Whales."

Rose's eyes widened. The Infanta Catalina of Spain had been the talk of the country for the better part of the last two months. The Spanish princess was to be married off to King Henry's eldest son, Prince Arthur Within the year and was traveling to whales with her caravan as they spoke.

"Are you certain?"

"Quite, Rose. Quite certain indeed."

"How exciting!"

The two girls giggled over the rumors a bit more as they gathered their water for a bit more before a scream caught their attention.

"ROSE!"

The ten-year-old gasped and whirled around in horror as the scent of smoke finally registered in her nose.

Her house had caught fire!

It was a common enough occurrence. fireplaces and stoves were quite the hazards it would seem.

That didn't lessen her fear as she grabbed her bucket and dashed to her home in hopes of helping. The flames were already tall and blazing, eating up all in their path.

"ROSE RUN!"

Her mother was screaming out at her from the window. her house, crumbling by the minute had collapsed at the door. The windows were shattered and jagged. There was no escape.

Rose let out a sob as she stared in horror at the scene she was faced with.

"ROSE!"

"ROOSE!"

"YOU NEED TO RUN!"

'Horrified and trembling Rose ran. The scent of smoke followed her as she retreated to the park.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Star woke with a start as she opened her eyes to a field of fire.

The blaze had taken over the forest as she slept and in the distance, she could hear humans shouts as they tried to put the fire out. Suddenly a flaming branch fell in front of Star, missing her by but an inch or so.

Star screamed and leaped to her feet; she ran as fast as she could, thin legs leaping and twisting through the fiery forest with great bounds and curves as though performing a deadly dance.

And then there was a great crack and Star looked up in time to see a great oak branch plummeting her way! Star screamed and just barely dodged.

There! In the distance! She could just make out the exit of the forest! But could she make it?

Star pushed herself farther and faster. Almost there, almost there.

CRACK

Star could only freeze in horror as a massive tree fell towards her.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **Well, that went well I think. I'm back ladies and gents and due to popular demand I am continuing this story and will try to focus my free time these lovely holidays updating all that I can.**

 **wishing you adue,**

 **RDD**


End file.
